We propose to create a computer assisted aid to ophthalmic diagnosis. Our product will be an optical storage medium that contains both an expert system for diagnosis of fundus disease, and color fundus photographs of each disease entity that will be presented to the operator in confirmation of the diagnosis. The availability of mass storage media for micro-computers plus our special skills in expert systems makes it possible to design a system that will present such a large amount of information to the non-expert physician. We anticipate that this approach can be expanded to much of ophthalmology, and is adaptable to other problems in medical diagnosis. Both patients and medical providers should benefit greatly.